kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Characters - Sn 2
__NOEDITSECTION__ Therapist Nicole visits a therapist to console her about Kyle's departure. :therapist played by Judith Maxie in The Prophet. Park Elderly Man As 781228 is wandering in a city park, she learns to sit by copying an elderly man on a bench. She touches his wrinkled face, and is then puzzled that hers does not feel the same. He smiles, and she copies that too. :elderly man played by Robert Parper in Homecoming. Park Boy with Ball 175px|left|A boy wants his ball back. A young boy follows a baseball that rolls over to where 781228 is sitting. He reaches out and asks "Can I have my ball back?" When she only mimics his hand with a strained face, he seems scared and runs off. :boy played by Jake D. Smith in Homecoming. Girl at Bonfire 175px|left|Bonfire girl. Charlie meets another girl, who basically propositions him in the hall at school, at the bonfire in addition to Amanda, who still thinks Charlie is her faithful boyfriend. While the other girl is waiting for Charlie in the storage shed they call the sex shack, it catches fire. :girl played by Agam Darshi in The List is Life. Boy at Bonfire 175px|left|Accidental bump turns ugly. As Jessi is responding to the presence of Kyle on the other side of the bonfire and not standing too steadily, she is bumped by a boy trying to walk past her. To apologize, he touches her arm reassuringly, but she flashes back to the hunter who attacked her, and has him by the throat the same way. Emily pulls Jessi away just in time. :boy played by Troy Hibbs in The List is Life. The Rack Coworker 175px|left|Hairnet personality. Josh Trager tells his coworker at The Rack "That hairnet has the biggest Deichman award written all over it." The coworker says "L.K. Deichman has a lock on that, that's why it's named after him." Josh says "I don't know, dude, you're sort of giving him a run for his money on that." Josh tells him that some guy keeps beating him at G-Force, and the coworker reminds him "You're not supposed to spend your breaks on the Internet, it's like against the rules." Internet access is one of the offerings of the business there. We see him later as Hillary's video cameraman. :coworker played by Scott Little in The List is Life and Hands on a Hybrid. News Announcer Tom Foss sees a tv report on the death of a hunter, but does not know that 781228 had escaped. :news announcer played by Mi-Jung Lee in Balancing Act. Thief 175px|left|The thief at the police station. A thief breaks into Amanda Bloom's house, and is entering her room when she wakes up and screams. There is a line-up at the police station, where Kyle sees--and hears--him leaving. The thief is seen again sitting at the police station reading a note Kyle sends him about his heart condition. :thief played by Jeff Scrutton in Come to Your Senses. Owner Marty's Pawnshop 175px|left|Pawnshop owner. Kyle and Lori go to a seventh pawnshop looking for Amanda's bracelet that they suspect was pawned. The pawnshop owner assures them that it was not stolen and shows them the record for it. Kyle returns to trade his ring for it. When he returns again to buy back the ring, the owner says it had already been purchased by "someone who paid me a lot of money to lose the receipt." :pawnshop owner played by Darcy Laurie in Come to Your Senses. Zzyzx technician 200px|left|A shocking discovery. 150px|right|A worse discovery. While Kyle is having flashback memories of Zzyzx, there is a scene of a technician reporting that 781227 "won't process any of our strategic warfare phenoma, almost like it's making judgement calls." Later, he reports that "The entire database -- all the research we've ever done, or recorded -- has been copied" by 781227. With that, Kern orders "it" terminated. Zzyzx technician played by David Quinlan in Ghost in the Machine. CIR security guard 175px|left|Guard for the CIR room. When Julian Ballantine arrives with Kyle and Stephen at the room for the CIR, everyone must remove all metal objects, especially the Latnok ring that Julian wears and that Kyle plans to steal, believing it to be his from Adam. Before being allowed to enter, a security guard asks Julian to input his password. :guard played by Shawn Reis in House of Cards. Ballantine's secretary 175px|left|Julian's secretary going for a package. After arriving at Madacorp, Tom Foss calls Ballantine's office to report a package that needs a signature. The secretary leaves to go downstairs, giving Kyle a chance to get into Ballantine's office to get access to the Madacorp mainframe computer. That will give him control of video cameras, doors, and retinal scanners to let Foss through. :secretary played by Tiffani Timms in House of Cards. Lobby security guard 175px|left|Lobby guard sees Declan. While spray painting the windows of the Madacorp building, Declan McDonough is spotted by a security guard inside. He is about to approach him, but Foss, disguised as a security guard, takes Declan inside and past the guard. :guard played by Robert Parent in House of Cards. Hallway security guard 175px|left|Guard is trapped in the stairwell. Foss calls another security guard about a disturbance in the stairwell, where he is locked inside to give Foss access to the safes where Julian has put his ring during the CIR test. :guard played by Dallas Blake in House of Cards. Announcer for "Hands on a Hybrid" 175px|left|Announcer for the car contest. An announcer at the charity fundraiser explains the rules of the game: all contestants must be standing and have one hand on the vehicle at all times. If the hand is removed, the contestant is removed. :announcer played by Adrian Holmes in Hands on a Hybrid. Woman Hiker 175px|left|Hikers encounter Jessi. When Jessi runs away after learning the truth of her origins from Emily, she returns to the woods near Victor Falls. Jessi is crying, huddled on a huge tree stump, when a woman hiking with her dog and a young couple approaches her. The woman asks if she needs help, and Jessi angrily tells them that she is bad, get away from her. After she angrily screams at them, the hikers do walk away. :woman played by Vanesa Tomasino in Lockdown. Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters